Current treatment devices utilizing two or more treatment delivery members are limited in usefulness due to the fact that during deployment or during use the spacing or resistance between each member can change, and lead to system disruption and failure. However, the current invention provides the advantages of detecting improper deployment as well as changes in environmental conditions and in certain cases, even actual and relative delivery member locations such that any irregularities can be corrected in real-time and if necessary, redeployment can be assured in an efficient manner and for patient benefit. This invention utilizes novel communication between a generator and a tissue treatment apparatus such that effective treatments can be carried out, and the tissue treatment apparatus does not shut down.